


Forced start

by Wily_Fox



Series: Salsa AU [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Edge actually too, Explicit Language, Giant Spiders, M/M, Mages, Minor Injuries, Monsters on the Surface, Rus swearing, Slow Burn, UF Paps named "Edge", US Paps named "Rus"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wily_Fox/pseuds/Wily_Fox
Summary: What should you do if one of your worst enemies called you and told that the guy you have crush on is in mortal danger?Run and save him, of course!This is the first part of "Salsa AU" in which Edge and Rus meet.





	1. Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> 1) The first three pages are comic strip ([first](https://wily-fox.tumblr.com/post/174305054618/salsa-au-forced-start-1-next-ok-i-finally), [second](https://wily-fox.tumblr.com/post/175610064383/salsa-au-forced-start-previous-2-next-i), [third](https://wily-fox.tumblr.com/post/175913635508/salsa-au-forced-start-first-previous-3)) because I thought I could. But in the end I overestimated my patience, so the following parts in the form of text.  
> 2) Here I'll start from when the work turned from comic to fanfiction.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Arts for this chapter =)](https://wily-fox.tumblr.com/post/177663671753/salsa-au-forced-start-first-previous-4)

“Where`s it?! Where`s your fucking spell?!!” Rus impatiently growled into the phone. This whole situation so pissed him off that it was just impossible to restrain the rage that was rattling inside his bones.

“Ohoho~ Why should I even tell you?” Muffet laughed in return. “You are so silly! We are enemies; do you remember that, dear? Or did this knowledge completely faded from your skull while you were running? Besides,” she coughed, “I don’t want to miss the show~”

“It`s not a show you, filthy spider bitch! It’s a murder!!” Rus looked worriedly at the police station, but so far everything was quiet.

“…”

“Don`t forget to greet my warrior, Rus,” Muffet hissed low and then hung up the phone. The conversation was interrupted.

“The fuck!!!” Skeleton so tightly gripped the tube in his bony hand that it slightly creaked.

_From where the hell did this bitch know about Edge?! Nobody, nobody knew about him! Except his baby bro and Gerson, of course. But they couldn’t tell anyone, right? They were silent until this moment!! Crap… Crap!.._

Rus kicked the trash can which stood in front of him in that alleyway where he was, and sharp pain in the leg a little calmed him down. Okay, right now he needs to concentrate. There will be time for righteous anger but later. If she really wants to hurt Edge, then the process is already running. He must hurry up.

Skeleton inhaled the warm summer air and slowly exhaled it back. Shutting down his sockets a little and crossing arms over his chest, he sank deep into thoughts.

_Okay, Rus. Let`s think. She told you she cast some spell on Edge. But spider bitch doesn’t really need him, right? As usual, she needs you. And Edge just… a live bait. Your death in the process of his rescue will be real pleasure for Muffet._

Rus put the phone in his hoodie pocket and began to walk slowly back and forth along the alleyway lightly swaying his head. These weird actions were a kind of his personal way of dealing with emotions and he liked it.

But, well, probably he looked strange from the side.

_It’s unlikely that she started a countdown for a powerful destruction spell to kill you. Even she won`t be able to manage with the consequences of her actions if she takes down a couple of blocks and kills a bunch of monsters. Yes, this is your certain death, but at what cost? No, no._

_And Phoebe is here (it was Phoebe there with Edge, right?), she won`t kill her. Muffet never touches her girls. No, no way, nope. Massive destruction spells are unambiguously excluded._

Rus stopped and looked again at the police station in front of him.

_Then it’s more likely that this is something targeted. Like a curse. That will allow selectively harm only to Edge. In that case, Phoebe acts as a courier, which means the spell is with her._

_But it could be in the car though…_

_Or in his house._

_Or in his locker at the police station… Fuck, almost anywhere, where he’s more than five minutes per day. Even in that stupid mini mart with the flashy signs where he buys groceries every time he goes home!_

_But! But. As far as you know, curses strike only their aims. And Edge is a bait. So, whatever curse Muffet theoretically uses, it must also hurt you. Otherwise it just doesn’t make any sense…_

_Arrgh! Yeah, okay. You should check all the places then. What else could it be?_

The more Rus thought, the more he realized that in fact the options that Muffet could do with the edgy skeleton were countless. And he had no time to sort through all of them. He thinks too much. In this situation time is too valuable to make wild guesses. Even if he has no idea what kind of spell or curse is imposed on Edge, one thing is certain - sharp skeleton in danger. And, therefore, Rus should be next to him.

The skeleton nodded to his thoughts in approval and reached for the small bag that hung on his belt. After a short search among the small colored jars with incomprehensible liquids and amulets of various shapes, he took out white leather gloves. Most part of them were occupied by a huge metal circle with triangular ornament and inclusions of small orange gems; around the circle was embroidered something that looks like sun rays. Both, the threads and the gems, slightly sparked even in the half-darkness of the alleyway and seemed to shine from within. The center was simpler and only contained one metal lightning framed by the same threads.

Rus took off his old gloves and put on a new ones; soft leather slightly creaked around his bony hands. Sending the usual gloves into the bag, their owner hurried to the exit from the alley. He crossed the road, walked past the numerous police cars in the parking lot and, easily ran up the stairs, reached for the door handle. At the same time, Rus took his long-suffering phone from his pocket and pressed the speed-dial key. Before talking with Edge, he should have made one very important call.

And no one, nor the lanky skeleton monster passing through the double doors, nor the officers basking in the morning sun, saw the black spider`s paws began to erupt out from a strange pouch under the back seat of the car that had recently arrived to the police station parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) My magic headcanons. There are 3 general types of magic in Salsa AU:  
> a) Formative magic (this is the basic magic that forms the monster’s body, in particular ecto-parts);  
> b) Personal magic (this form of magic is used to attack and/or defend: bones, fireballs, etc.);  
> c) Applied magic (magic schemes in monster phones, computers, and such).
> 
> However, in addition to this, there is also the fourth type - special magic - which only singular monsters have. The main reason is that this magic is quite powerful and dangerous, both for those who use it (it needs to be trained in order not to hurt yourself) and for others (because some spells can literally turn mountains over).
> 
> The primary thing that gives access to special magic (and the main source of energy for the battle spells) is Runes. No Rune - no special magic. Some simple spells can, of course, be used by ordinary monsters (due to the energy of his soul: divination, for example) but the main admission to the fourth type of magic gives only Rune (like a beacon to gather more powerful energy than a monster’s soul). In addition to the Runes in this AU applies alchemical symbols, amulets, potions, herbs, and other similar stuff.
> 
> 2) I'm mostly an artist, so if you're interested in my artworks and illustrations for chapters, you can check out my [tumblr](https://wily-fox.tumblr.com).


	2. And a spider came…

Unwavering and calm from the outside, inside the police station was overflowing with an endless buzz of voices, the rustle of shifting papers and various monsters scurrying back and forth on their business. To be honest during middle and high school Rus often got into this kind of institution for all sorts of minor offenses, and even managed to get used to its busy atmosphere. In recent times, however, he came over with Gerson more as a consultant, assisting in the investigation of some unsolved cases. And to be in the police station on his own ( ~~and not in handcuffs~~ ) was a little boring, but definitely safe for freedom.

Standing in the doorway, Rus began to inspect the room to detect where Edge and Undyne was. After a cursory examination, he decided they had already left, but a second later his eye lights snatched the figure of a sharp skeleton at the far end of the hall. Quickly bypassing someone's cluttered by papers desk and nearly bumping into the weeping half-blood piggy, he rushed towards his goal.

It seemed that Edge and Undyne were arguing about something (or at least discussing very passionately, as far as Rus could tell by their expressions and active gestures), because they did not notice the lanky skeleton monster in the orange hoodie at all, until he came almost close. And when the attention of this couple had switched to him, Rus suddenly realized that had no idea what to say to them and how to explain existing situation.

"…"

He opened his mouth and then froze, looking at Edge in surprise. The red-eyed monster, in turn, stared back at the intruder a little irritably, and from the expression on his face it immediately became clear that he did not really like to play staring games with a moron who appeared out of nowhere.

"Can I help you with something, _sir_?" In the end, Edge couldn`t stand it. Undyne, standing beside him, frowned slightly, but remained silent. Gently massaging the temples, she looked at Rus too, however, rather expectantly than irritated.

What to say, what to say, wha-…

"Your life is in danger!"

"What..?" Edge's eye sockets narrowed, and he frowned slightly, turning completely to his new interlocutor and taking a step forward.

Great. He needed a suitable explanation and quickly!

"Listen, buddy," Edge began to growl something incomprehensible, but was interrupted, "Is there somewhere we can talk skull to skull? So I can explain the situation? Please, this is very important." Rus raised hands in front of his chest in a pray gesture, but then took half a step back. Sweat began to appear on his skull, betraying his anxiety. Edge in response moved an inch closer and scowled even more. He didn't seem to like Rus's familiarity.

How many times he reminded himself that in some circumstances he should keep his mouth shut! God, Rus, what`s wrong with you?! You`re in the police station, for fuck`s sake, he`s not your "buddy"!

The situation was slowly but surely getting out of hand. "I... I meant officer..." A few more drops of sweat appeared.

Think, Rus, think! What to say next?

From approaching him Edge, lanky skeleton was saved by a dull "thud", sounded just a few steps away from him. Confused, both skeletons almost immediately turned to the noise, only to find Edge`s partner lying on the floor clearly unconscious.

Uttering inarticulate sound, which is almost one hundred percent probability could only mean anxiety, sharp skeleton rushed up to her motionlessly laying body. Quickly turning her on the back, he checked her breathing and the pulsation of magic in mana lines, exhaling with relief when he realized that fish monster was only sleeping.

Wait, what? Sleeping? In broad daylight and on the floor, not in a soft warm bed?

Confused, Rus turned around just in time to catch the moment of the fall of a certain gentleman with a clearly gangster appearance and have time to jump away before he collapses on him. The officer who had escorted this guy withstood on his feet a little longer, but after a few seconds of awkward swaying he joined him on the floor, too. Right before the eye lights of somewhat astonished Rus the endless hum of the police station died down, and the entire room had filled with unconscious bodies of officers and ordinary monsters. Someone fell to the floor like Edge`s partner or a criminal lying next to the lanky skeleton`s feet. Someone sank next to the table, clinging to the papers or wires and pulling them down. And someone was sitting by the time and dozing with his head peacefully resting on the table in front of him. One thing was common – all these monsters were sleeping.

All, except Rus and Edge.

The fact that Edge had not fallen asleep with the others became obvious when Rus suddenly got a strong side hit that knocked him off his feet and forced him to slide a good couple of meters across the floor until the nearest wall stopped his movement. The pain from meeting his skull with concrete slightly clouded the skeleton's gaze, but he was smart enough to immediately roll away. And two long blue bones, which appeared on the place of his chest in the next moment, became an indicator that it was the right decision.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Hastily rising to his feet, Rus turned to the growl, imperceptibly making a series of passes behind his back. Just in case. If the situation is slowly rolling towards battle, creating a pair of shields around his precious body will be a wise solution. Actually, it should have been done at the moment he entered the building, but Rus didn`t think it was necessary.

And, as it turned out, in vain.

Edge was standing a few steps away from him. And, God, to say that he was angry is to say nothing. His red eye lights glowed so brightly that it seemed they could incinerate Rus in a second if they had such power. And white and blue bones hung in the air right next to him, aimed by the sharp ends at the skeleton and ready to break into flight at the wave of their owner's hand. Rus had to speak and act carefully, because any wrong move could mean serious damage or imminent capture. Especially if the sharp skeleton was strong enough to break through magic shields…

It was unlikely, though.

"Listen, pal..." Edge's cheekbone twitched in response. Shit, again. "I had nothing to do with it. I already told you your life is in danger. I just came to warn you, okay?"

"In that case, could you explain what's going on here? And why is everyone now lying unconscious while you and I standing on our feet?"

Touche. Rus hadn't fall asleep, so yeah, from Edge's point of view, it looked pretty weird.

"As soon as I understand, I`ll tell you. Scout's honor!"

Edge frowned even harder (though it seemed there was nowhere else) and opened his mouth, obviously to say what he think about blatantly lying to his face fake scouts, when the front door suddenly flew into the room with a loud bang and, tearing down a metal detector on its way, fell to the floor. Without turning his back to Rus or losing sight of him, Edge carefully took a few steps back and glanced at the entrance just in time to see a huge spider's paw creeping through the gap.

Of course.

Rus immediately calmed down and smiled with satisfaction at his thoughts. Spider sent spider. Quite naturally. At least now the danger that threatens Edge had acquired a very certain physical shape. And that was good. Because with this knowledge he could stop guessing and finally get to work.

Without wasting time, Rus raised his fists and struck each other with his knuckles. In the next moment he was standing next to Edge, dragging an unsuccessfully struggling, shocked skeleton away from the enemy. Under his astonished curses, the white and blue bones shattered against the magical shields, causing no harm to Rus, as well as the physical strength gained from the spell prevented Edge's shoulder from escaping his benefactor's death grip. Quickly passing several closed doors, Rus finally found an open one, and abruptly throwing Edge inside, slammed it behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All skeletons in this AU have three kinds of bones:  
> 1) White (physical damage). Default setting from childhood;  
> 2) Colored (special ability). They don`t appear in the monster`s arsenal until adolescence. Edge`s additional bones are red, for example, and they can heat surrounding objects, cause burns, and inflame things;  
> 3) Blue and orange (sto-o-op! & mo-o-ove!). Each skeleton can own blue or orange bones, if he has enough strength to train their manifestation.
> 
> Edge`s Blue-Bone Skills were part of his final exam at the Police Academy. Therefore, along with the use of handcuffs, he can also pierce the monsters with these bones to arrest them. 
> 
> In the original scenario, Rus rolled away from the white bones, but then I thought that trying to put a potentially life-threatening thing in the chest of a questionably guilty guy was too much (even for Edge) and replaced the color. 
> 
> I have a [tumblr](https://wily-fox.tumblr.com) =)


End file.
